Yusalfen Blackhorn
The cunning and cruel leader of the Blackhorn Ixitaur Tribe that resides within the more dangerous region of the Cogham Steppe, rules his tribe with an iron hoof. He's a power-hungry Ixitaur with plans to conquer the entire Cogham Steppe... and perhaps the surrounding regions, as well. Other Info *'Pronunciation' - yoo-SAHL-fen *'Petpet(?)' - None *'Alignment' - Lawful Evil *'DnD Class' - Barbarian *'Voiceclaim' - History Childhood Even as a child, Yusalfen seemed to have a fascination for violence, and willingly spurred himself into combat training. His opponents in the arena were frequently shocked by just how bloodthirsty and relentless the son of Vargul was, and boy, was his father proud of that fact; Yusalfen fought with a near-feral ferocity not seen since the time of his (Yusalfen's) great-grandmother, Dathranna the Wild. Yusalfen also dabbled in the usage of various weaponry, wanting to explore different ways of combat brought on by using different weapons (such as bows, spears, longswords, etc.), although he ended up favoring dual tulwars as his weapons of choice. Becoming Chieftain Locking Horns with The Sway Abilities Yusalfen is quite a terrifying force to be reckoned with; he has naturally good physical strength due to being an Ixitaur, and also being healthy and fit for his age. He has incredibly strong kicks and strikes with the four legs of his lower body, and has been known to wear bladed fittings on his hooves for even more lethal strikes. He's also quite fast, able to run up to 50 mph in a full sprint, and can jump surprisingly far. His weapons of choice are a pair of tulwars, and he's frighteningly skilled with them, able to practically become a whirlwind of slicing death on the battlefield. Friends and Foes Friends/Allies *'Blackhorn Tribe' - The tribe that Yusalfen rules over. While he does use a little bit of fear in order to keep his people in line, the Blackhorn Chieftain does seem to want what's best for his people. Of course, his idea for that is to have him and his tribe rule over all of the Cogham Steppe, and he has no problem using subterfuge and bloodshed in order to accomplish this. *'The Sway' - Upon being approached by Sir Gerhardt Klein and offered an alliance, Yuslfen, while at first not fully trusting the Blumaroo, was swayed (ahem) to his favor by the promise of power and riches, and expected to be rewarded with such if he and his tribe helped The Sway out however possible. Rivals *'Thornhoof Tribe' - Enemies *'Thornhoof Tribe' - Family *'Vargul Blackhorn' - Yusalfen's now-deceased father, there are rumors that Yusalfen murdered the former chieftain in order to take his place without having to wait for it. No one in the tribe can really confirm this... and no one dares to try and question Yusalfen on the matter, either. *'Tulra Blackhorn' - Yusalfen's mother, he seems to genuinely care about her, and has never made an attempt on her life. Then again, maybe it's just because he knows she's not a threat to his rule. *'Dathranna Blackhorn' - Yusalfen's now-deceased great grandmother, she was known as Dathranna the Wild, due to her unbridled ferocity in combat. She's considered something of a legend within the Blackhorn Tribe, and Yusalfen seems to hold her memory in high regard. Romance Personality Positive Traits *Cunning *Brave Neutral Traits Negative Traits *Cruel *Power-hungry Quotes Gallery Category:Males Category:Ixi Category:Ixitaur Category:Purple Paw Universe Category:Ryushu's Characters Category:Ocs